Sweets' Hell
by gawilliams
Summary: Miserable without Daisy, Sweets goes to Muluku, but with a special set of instructions from Booth.
1. Chapter 1

_This is something different for me as I don't ordinarily write about Sweets or Daisy, but in rewatching the season finale, I decided to try this one and see how you all liked it. I will be updating it off and on during the hiatus. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

How long had it been since Daisy had left DC to come here for a year? Three days? Lance Sweets, psychologist and general pest to those who knew him best, was pondering that as his boat docked at the small, primitive dock that serviced the island that Daisy and Dr. Brennan had come to for a year long dig.

"God I'm pathetic," he muttered as he clamored out of the oat and grabbed his duffel bags and put on his field hat. "First I tell her not to wait for me, and then what happens? I can't make it two days before I'm on a flight to come here and beg her to be with me again. Pathetic!"

It hadn't all been his fault that he hadn't been able to make it the whole year with the slender hope that Daisy hadn't moved on. Booth was primarily to blame. The man was so whipped that he'd called Sweets and invited him to the base for a beer at the Senior NCO Club in order to have some sympathetic company. There was Booth, looking miserable in his fatigues, telling Sweets not to fuck up like he had. Sweets actually had a chance to avoid a years separation from the woman he was in love with. Booth had to wait a year before he could make things right with Doctor Brennan. At that moment it had seemed so obvious.

_"I'm going to Indonesia!" he practically shouted. The beers he'd downed were obviously affecting his mind._

_"Calm down, Sweets," Booth had told him. "Just what are you going to do for a year in Indonesia, outside of the obvious night time activities?"_

_Sweets had not outwardly reacted to the night time activities comment, or he would have blushed, but he did have an answer to the other question. He grabbed some pamphlets out of his satchel. He handed them over to Booth with a triumphant smile._

_"Pearl diving academy?" Booth squawked, easily a few octaves higher then normal._

_"There's nothing wrong with learning a fall back profession," Sweets had defended himself. "Besides, it was Daisy's idea."_

_"And you call me whipped?" Booth snorted as he took another swallow of his beer, all the while thinking that if it hadn't been for the advice of the pansy in front of him he and Bones would not be on opposite sides of the world and instead would be at his place having take out and watching a movie._

_"Well at least I was getting laid," Sweets continued to defend himself._

_"Sweets," Booth told him in a deadly tone of voice. "The mere thought of you and the hyped up energizer bunny from Hell bumping uglies makes me want to hurl. As for my sex life, or rather lack thereof, I'll be taking care of that one next year when I meet up with Bones."_

_"And if she doesn't wait?" Sweets asked._

_"That's going to be your job once you're over there," Booth told him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "It'll be your job to make sure that no one, not even some muscle bound tiki torch juggler catches Bones' eyes for the next year. I want her ready and able for Daddy to take over the satisfying urges department once and for all."_

_Sweets turned a bit pale. "You want me to make sure that Dr. Brennan remains celibate for _**another**_ year?" he squeaked. "She's been celibate since she got dumped by the two boyfriends and that was almost two years ago! She'll _**castrate**_ me if I interfere with any plans she may make."_

_Booth leaned over. "Who would you rather have pissed off at you, Sweets?" he asked, somewhat kindly. "Bones, who will only pulverize you and then be your friend again the next minute, or me, the former Ranger trained sniper who will torture you for so long that you'll be begging me to end your suffering for all eternity?"_

_"Can you arrange it for me to be carrying a gun to fend off the tiki torch jugglers?" Sweets gulped._

_"That's the spirit, Sweets!" Booth said with a smile. "Oh, and one more thing. Bones is not to be allowed anywhere near any limbo contests for any damn reason whatsoever! Got it?" he said with a glare that spoke volumes of what would happen if he discovered that Bones had been doing any limbo partying while Sweets was supposed to be on the job._

_Sweets remembered what had tanked Hodgins and Angela's first attempt at getting hitched and made sure that he would be on the lookout for any limbo poles. "Got it. No limbo," he said solemnly. Booth would definitely kill him if Dr. Brennan came back unknowingly married due to some archaic, nonsensical activity._

_"I knew I could count on you, Sweets," Booth had said, perking up for the first time that night._

"Oh yeah," Sweets muttered, the sun blistering down on him as he adjusted his wide brimmed hat. "He can really count on me."

"_Lancelot?_" Daisy's very startled voice broke through, interrupting his tortured thoughts.

Lance turned to his former fiancée with as brave a smile as he could muster. Time to get to work! Instead of going to her, and hugging her, though, and then telling her he loved her and wanted her in his life, he went straight to the pathetic. He flopped onto his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her abdomen. "Please take me back!" he begged. "I was an idiot and can't be without you!"

"Dr. Sweets?" came the very shocked, clipped voice of Dr. Temperance Brennan. She did not sound either amused or happy.

"_Lancelot!_" came the high pitched screech from beside him.

Sweets noted a few minor factors and realized that he had not noticed Dr. Brennan next to Daisy, and that he had grabbed the wrong person as he made his pathetic, sappy declaration. He had said that with his arms wrapped around the waist of Dr. Brennan! He thanked God a thousand times over in the next nanosecond that he hadn't been stupid enough to try and cop a feel of Daisy's ass, or rather, in this case, Dr. Brennan's ass. Does no evidence of the murder and painful dismemberment to follow such an act ring a bell? Dr. Brennan could make that happen and poor Lance's remains would never be found. And if that wasn't bad enough, Booth would make sure of it once he found out. He carefully, making sure not to make contact with any "dangerous" parts of Dr. Brennan's anatomy, removed his arms from around her and turned on his knees to Daisy. He gave a sickly smile. "Hi Honey, I'm hone?" he offered.

Daisy let him sweat for a minute before breaking out into a delighted smile. She would punish him for his behavior to Dr. Brennan later that night. "I knew you didn't mean it when you said not to wait for you," she said as she crashed down onto her own knees and threw her arms around him, holding on tightly.

_A/N: Well, there it is. Sweets couldn't take being apart from Daisy, so he now has the assignment from Hell from Booth. I plan on exploring Sweets in this mess from the humorous side as if the year away genuinely happens, which given how HH and the rest do things may or may not happen. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the great response on the first chapter. I decided to add this short one on the fly and then the concentration will be back on Sweets/Daisy and the young man's "mission from on high". I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sweets was in Hell. There was no other way to describe it. Well, maybe not total Hell. Daisy had practically screwed him to death the last three nights, and being a guy he had loved that. No, the problem was definitely not the night time activities. It was the days.

First was the heat. Dude! He'd never been in something like this. He'd been to Death Valley and had been okay, but in his opinion this made Death Valley seem like a kids playground once you added in the unbearable humidity. Thank God Daisy loved being on top. He had no energy by the end of the day and was more than willing to let her do all the work. Daisy was all for that as she was so hyped up over this whole dig she had an unlimited reserve of energy to burn, so Sweets himself was the recipient of it all. He made a note to have little Lancelot checked for chafing. The poor fella seemed a bit raw this morning.

Second was that instead of pearl diving, which he had to admit he had no interest in, he was stuck doing all the physical tasks for Dr. Brennan for the next six weeks. It wasn't his fault, he was prepared to-

"Dr. Sweets you have an urgent call on the satellite comm array," a young Indonesian intern said, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Ten minutes, Dr. Sweets," Dr. Brennan glared from her seat where she was carefully watching all he did like a hawk.

Sweets sent a prayer of thanks to God for even this minor reprieve. Now he had a much better idea of why her interns were always so scared shitless of making any kind of mistake around her. He doubted anyone in the scientific community had such high standards as Brennan had.

"Once you have the headset on, press that button and the link will be processed," the intern told him and then left the small, though private, room.

He put on and adjusted the headset and then settled himself in the seat. Leaning forward he pressed the button he'd been told to and then he almost had a stroke. The image of a not terribly happy Booth was on the screen.

"_It's about damn time, Sweets!_" Booth bellowed.

"Boo-" cough and splutter, "Booth," Sweets managed to squeak out.

"_No, it's the Easter Bunny, Sweets_," Booth said with a snort. "_Would you care to explain to me, Sweets, the guy who I gave a simple task to to keep Bones from any muscle bound biological imperative relievers, thus, her protector, explain to me how Bones is now stuck in a wheelchair with a broken ankle, and can't use crutches because of a broken wrist?_"

Sweets blanched. How the Hell did Booth find out about that? It had only happened the day before! And it apparently looked like not only was he responsible if Brennan hooked up with any guy during the year, but also her physical safety was his responsibility, too. He was so screwed.

"Uh...-"

"_And why is it that I am informed that it's all your fault, Sweets?_" Booth demanded. "_I'll ignore for the moment the rather _**interesting**_ greeting you gave her on the dock when you arrived_."

"I was only carrying out your instructions concerning Limbo contests," Sweets defended himself.

"_Sweets_," Booth glared. "_Do I look like an idiot? I said she wasn't to go near any Limbo contests, or any Limbo activities whatsoever. I never, and I mean_ **NEVER**, _told you to make her an invalid in doing so_."

"I tripped and fell while I was rounding a corner," Sweets protested. "I was getting rid of the damn poles. I had no idea she was there!"

"_That's beside the point, Sweets_," Booth brushed the protest aside with a wave of his hand. "_The point is, Bones is in a wheelchair and you caused it. End of story. You're letting the home team down, Sweets, and Daddy isn't too happy at the moment_."

"At least this way she'll be celibate," Sweets pointed out.

"_And that brings us to another reason that Bones is to remain injury free_," Booth continued to rant. "_The whole point of celibacy is a small little hands off rule. That means that no slick scheisters who claim to be medical personnel are to be having their hands on Bones. In fact no one is to have their hands on Bones. Period! Any more injuries to Bones and I'll make sure you'll be the one who's celibate. _**PERMANENTLY**_**!**__"_

Sweets gulped. He knew that Booth was serious by the look in the mans eyes, and the tone of voice. "Understood," he said glumly.

"_Good_," Booth said firmly. "_Now as to how you greeted Bones_," Booth moved on to the last subject.

"Booth, I swear that was a total accident," Sweets interjected right away. He could feel his balls shriveling up in fear right then.

"_Likely excuse, Sweets_," Booth dismissed his attempt. "_Only you would try and explain how your head wound up pressed into Bones' abdomen right above the Promised Land and your arms wrapped around her waist while you tell her you were a colossal idiot and can't live without her. Is there anything going on that you want to admit to there, Sweets?_"

"NO!" Sweets nearly shouted in his haste to vehemently deny any such thing. "Daisy's it for me, I swear, Booth!"

"_Good_," Booth said after a moment of closely staring into Sweets' eyes through the screen. "_No more so called accidents, Sweets! You have a simple assignment._ **DON"T SCREW IT UP!**"

Sweets watched as she screen went dark and he sighed in relief. DAMN! Someone was spying and sending Booth intel on the sly! This whole year kept getting worse and worse!

"Dr. Sweets?" the young intern returned. "Dr. Brennan said your ten minutes are up and you are to get back to the dig site immediately. She also wanted me to let you know she intends on working late tonight and that you will need to adjust any plans you may have had around that accordingly."

"Beautiful," Sweets muttered under his breath. As he walked back to the dig site he made a mental list of his assignment. First, make damn sure that Dr. Brennan remains celibate. Second, fend off any and all male individuals that show an interest in Dr. Brennan, especially hard body tiki torch jugglers. Third, make sure that no one touches Dr. Brennan. Fourth, make sure that Dr. Brennan remains injury free. Fourth, no more _accidents_ like on the dock. Finally, no limbo at all. Yep. This confirmed it. Sweets was in Hell.

_A/N: Like I said, a short one so we have another glimpse at what a nightmare Booth could be when he was on a mission. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be working on some more chapters soon where we see Sweets with Daisy and also what Sweets does to follow his marching orders from Booth. Thanks again for the great response to the first chapter. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_As it's pretty obvious by now, I'm going for the humor in this story. It's fun thinking of all the different hellish scenarios that Sweets may find himself in. This chapter I have to thank my niece for as she is always taking me to task for not being able to be there for her birthday party and this year she really gave me what for over the phone. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Now this was the kind of activity that Lance Sweets had no problem dealing with on this nightmare trip from Hell. Daisy was in a rather excited and hyper mood and was taking it out on her Lancelot! Oh yeah! Start out slow, then speed those hips up, Daisy Girl! That's it. Clench and unclench. Forget the foreplay nonsense. It was time to _**REALLY**_ release some frustration! Oh yeah, almost there. Closer. Closer.

"Dr. Sweets?"

"**FUCK!**" Sweets cried out as his mood was just killed. Poor Lancelot was instantly deflated and Daisy was looking down on him with a flash of temper, mixed with amusement. That's just great!

"Dr. Sweets?"

"_**WHAT?**_" Sweets roared in a seriously sarcastic voice, not bothering to hide his being supremely pissed at coitus-interruptis.

"You have a call on the sat comm," the intern replied, not opening the tent flap, thank God! No one was going to see Daisy in her birthday suit except her prime stud Lancelot!

That figures. No matter what good thing was happening, Booth had this annoying tendency to call him and make him feel like an inch tall. Now the man was graduating to interrupting totally **HOT** sex with a wild and uninhibited fiancée.

"I'll be right there," he said with a sigh as the Lance in Lancelot slipped out of Daisy rather unceremoniously. "I'll be right back, Daisy," he said with genuine regret at the interruption.

"I'll be waiting, _Lancelot_" Daisy drawled with a wicked smile on her face and a pointed look at his flaccid member.

Sweets made his way over to the comm tent grudgingly. He was beginning to want to seriously look into beefing up and pounding the living daylights out of Booth, but then he considered Booth's Ranger training and then dropped the idea. Beefed up or not Booth could still kick his ass. He sat down at the comm unit and put on the head phones. Taking a deep breath and a sigh, he pressed the button making the connection. His jaw fell when little Parker Booth showed up on the screen.

"Parker?" he asked, shocked right down to his toenails.

"_Hi Dr. Sweets_," Parker said with a smirk. "My _Dad says your a screw up and making a mess of things_."

"Wh-...what?" Sweets managed to squeak out. What the Hell was going on? Booth was now sicking his kid on him?

"_Dr. Bones is still in a wheelchair three months after the __**stupid**__ accident_," Parker explained. "_My Dad said it was stupid, not me_."

"What do you call it?" Sweets asked curiously. In the last three months Booth had contacted him a number of times when the man wasn't out on a mission and gave him Hell for Dr. Brennan's condition. Sweets was now on edge. How was it his fault that the ankle hadn't been set right originally and needed to be rebroke and set properly with another six to eight weeks in the wheel chair. Dr. Brennan's death glare had been bad enough, but Booth's near screaming rant? Not good.

"_Ir-...Irresp-..._" Parker tried to get the word out, but couldn't pronounce it right.

"Irresponsible?" Sweets asked with a sigh. Yep. Booth was definitely pulling the strings on this one.

"_Yeah, that's it,_" Parker said with a smile. "_Dr. Sweets? Is it true that you messed things up __between my Dad and Dr. Bones?_"

Sweets closed his eyes in frustration. He wished that he could go back in time about three years and change all he had done with respect to Booth and Brennan. If he had it to do over again he would have worked his ass off to get them together from the first moment. Then this nightmare Hell wouldn't be happening. He would be happily in DC with Daisy about to be married and Booth and Brennan would be well into a very successful personal relationship.

"What did your Dad say?" he asked.

"_That you said he should be the one to take a chance and tell Dr. Bones what he feels_," Parker replied.

"Yeah," Sweets answered, immediately replaying that horrid night over in his head again.

"_You know, for a Doctor you sure can be an idiot_," Parker shook his head. "_Dr. Bones, though, says you're getting better at field work, though_."

"Oh?" he asked. "And just when did Dr. Brennan say that?"

"_Yesterday_," Parker said instantly. "_I talk to her three times a week_."

Alarms went off in Sweets' head. Parker was the spy! And what was worse was that the poor little guy most likely didn't even know it! He simply told Daddy what "Dr. Bones" had to say. That would definitely include any awkward greeting moments, clumsy falls and broken limbs, and horror or horrors any slick scheisters who claimed to be medical personnel putting theirs hands on her. **DAMN! **Purgatory, or perhaps even Inferno was beginning to sound awfully similar to what he was dealing with now.

"Well, Parker, adults sometimes try and help people and make mistakes. That's what I did, and it ended up hurting your Father and Dr. Brennan," Sweets explained.

Parker's face got all scrunched up. "_You sound like my Dad when he tries to explain something and he doesn't think I'll understand, or he thinks I'm too young_," he said to the increasingly uncomfortable psychologist. "_I think anyone with brains can see that my Dad and Dr. Bones belong together and Dr. Bones is the one who has to speak up first._"

From the mouth of Babes. Not for the first time Sweets was noticing that Parker Booth was a lot more intelligent and observant than people gave him credit for, including his own father, though he knew that Booth adored and loved his son without exception.

"You trying to become a psychologist one day, Parker?" Sweets asked with a chuckle.

"_Dr. Bones said that's a soft science and I need to focus on something real_," Parker replied, clearly showing who his hero was, outside of Booth, of course.

"Naturally," Sweets smiled. His long running "debate" with Dr. Brennan over the validity of psychology as a science was alive and well, it seemed, and a new participant was now in the mix in the form of one Parker Booth. "Since I seem to be making a mess of things, what do you suggest I do?" he asked Parker, figuring that if he was going to get his butt chewed, he might as well take it in the form of advice from an eight year old.

"_Follow Dr. Bones lead_," Parker said with confidence, giving away clearly that this list of instructions was coming from Booth himself, "_let her win all arguments except if it deals with urges, whatever those are, and don't let men near her_."

"Right," Sweets rolled his eyes. If Booth had been saying it it would have been much more pungent with a few threats thrown in for good measure.

"_Dr. Sweets_?" Parker asked.

"Yeah?" Sweets nodded.

"_What's a Tiki Torch Juggler? My dad doesn't seem to like them at all whatever they are_," Parker asked.

Sweets almost laughed, but it was a rather serious topic to Booth, and so his son deserved a reasonable answer. "In the pacific islands during beach parties men who are very athletically fit and muscular juggle lit two ended torches for the crowd," he told Parker.

Parker thought about that one for a moment and then he got a glare on his face. "_You keep them away from Dr. Bones!_" he said bluntly. "_My dad doesn't want her interested in men, except for him. I don't like it either!_"

Sweets felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. An eight year old kid was giving orders in the place of his Father and poor Lance Sweets was reduced to listening and obeying. The worst part was he was so scared of what Booth would do if he failed in his assigned tasks, he just sat there and took it.

"I understand, Parker," Sweets said when the boy had finished with a glare worthy of his father.

The conversation went back and forth for a few more minutes and ended when Parker let him know that he was in the loop, Sweets' word not Parker's, and that he had ways of contacting him when things were not going as they should.

"Fuck," Sweets said when the connection broke. "Now he has his kid keeping an eye on me!"

He was ruminating on this new development when he almost fell over Dr. Brennan who was being wheeled in her chair towards the main examination tent for any finds to be looked over more thoroughly. He whispered a silent prayer that he hadn't caused any more damage.

"Dr. Brennan!" he said, shocked that she would be out there at 2 in the morning instead of getting some rest.

"Ah, Dr. Sweets, perfect timing," Bones said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I was just on my way to spend more time going over the artifacts. I was going to have Ms. Benton here assist me, but seeing as you're already awake, you can come with me. That will be all, Ms. Benton. Dr. Sweets will provide whatever assistance is needed."

Sweets suppressed a groan. He'd been having HOT WILD sex with Daisy one moment and then fifteen minutes later he was now on his way to spend the ENTIRE night, knowing Dr. Brennan's work habits. He was definitely in Hell, and Dante's _Inferno _sounded nice about now.

"No problem, Dr. Brennan," he said as he got behind her wheelchair and pushed it along, all the while wondering how he would make it up to Daisy.

_A/N: I wanted something a bit different and after what happened with my niece, I couldn't resist putting Parker in here somehow. I hope you all enjoyed it. The reviews have been wonderful and I humbly thank everyone for the kind words and encouragement. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's another nightmare scenario for poor Sweets in this story. It's an other couple of months along, which puts it about month five in the year long dig in Indonesia. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sweets was making his normal trek to the comm tent for his semi-regular ass chewing. It seemed that no matter what he did, or how brilliantly he succeeded in his assignment of making sure that Brennan remained celibate, he fucked up in some other fashion. This conversation was sure to be a doozy considering what he inadvertently overheard between Daisy and Brennan the other day.

_"What am I doing wrong, Dr. Brennan? Lancelot seems to be uninterested in sex anymore!" Daisy griped as the two ate lunch together._

_"Perhaps he is intimidated at having to perform at a high level after long days of work on the dig as my primary help," Brennan suggested._

_"But I do all the work!" Daisy protested. "I love being on top and having control! He just has to lay there with a hard on and enjoy it!"_

_"Are you suggesting he is not achieving an erection when you attempt to engage him in sexual activities?" Brennan asked, a bit shocked._

_"Not even when I go down on him," Daisy complained._

_"Perhaps he would enjoy an encounter with another woman in order to better appreciate what he has," Brennan suggested._

_"Of course you're right from an anthropological standpoint, but from a subjective, female point of view I'd feel like ripping his balls off and feeding them to him if he ever suggested such a thing," Daisy stated bluntly. The the light bulb clicked on in her own hyper brain. "What about you, Dr. Brennan? You could be the other woman and I wouldn't feel the slightest bit jealous as it would be only one time to let him get it out of his system."_

_"While I have been celibate for over two and a half years now, I'm not so sure that breaking my celibacy with Sweets would be such a good idea, Ms. Wick," Brennan backpedaled._

_"But would you at least think about it?" Daisy pressed._

_"I will consider it," Brennan replied, and then she moved the conversation back to work related subjects._

Now Sweets was no fool. He knew full well that Dr. Brennan's "I will consider it" was simply a way of removing herself from the conversation. Unfortunately, Sweets also knew that Booth had more spies on this God forsaken island than he had any right to, so the conversation was sure to have reached his ears by now, and no matter what, Sweets was sure the context was going to be missing from any intel reports that Booth was receiving.

Taking his seat in the Torture Chair, as he now considered the chair in the comm tent, he put on the head set and, with deep reluctance, opened the connection. As he suspected, it was Booth, and also like he had suspected Booth looked supremely pissed.

"Hey, Booth," Sweets said with a decidedly down turned tone and expression.

"_**Sweets!**_" Booth said angrily, then took a deep breath and paused a moment. "_Sweets. I am trying very hard not to reach through the damn screen and make you a permanent Eunuch!_"

"It's not my fault, Booth," Sweets said, knowing how pathetic that often used excuse must sound.

"_Man up, Sweets,_" Booth growled. "_It's always your fault! Now correct me if I'm wrong, Sweets, but I made it clear that no one is to touch Bones, let alone satisfy urges. Right?_"

"Right," Sweets replied.

"_So could you please explain to me how on Earth Bones is having a conversation with Daisy about sharing you in the sack?_" Booth almost screamed. "_As you've pointed out many times, you've got the hyper energized Energizer Bunny to keep you satisfied. What the Hell is this bullshit about you possibly messing in someone else's sandbox? Especially when that someone else is_ **ME!**"

"Now Booth, let me explain," Sweets offered.

"_This had better be damn good, Sweets!_" Booth warned.

Sweets explained how he'd been ambushed into being Brennan's full time assistant, which amused Booth no end. He also explained how Daisy wanted it all the time, at which Booth blanched and said to skip that part or he'd hurl.

"But that's the point, Booth," Sweets pushed on. "I'm so damned tired that I can't get it up and Daisy's being an anthropologist in trying to figure it out."

"_Namely that monogamy isn't cutting it for you?_" Booth guessed.

"That's what her guess is, even though it's totally wrong," Sweets said nodding his head. Thank God Booth understood.

"_Well, it looks like you'll just have to take one for the team, Sweets_," Booth said finally.

"Excuse me?" Sweets squeaked. "Did you just tell me that I need to have sex with Dr. Brennan?" he asked incredulously.

"_Are you that dense, Sweets? I meant you're going to have to take some Viagra and get it up for Daisy,_" Booth told him.

"Dude! I do not need Viagra!" Sweets really protested now.

"_Can you get it up for her on your own tonight?_" Booth demanded. "_Because this whole talk to you satisfying Bones so Daisy has her_ **Lancelot** _back is getting nipped in the bud right now!_"

That had been ten hours ago. Ten hours later Sweets was in pure agony as he was hooked up to every machine known to man in an attempt to monitor him in the aftermath of a Viagra overdose. The Indonesian Doctors on Muluku were fascinated by it, it seemed, so he was the patient of the century. Not that he cared at that moment. All he knew was was that he was in hour seven of a raging hard on that was not going down. It hurt like Hell, and he knew he was in pure Hell at that moment. And the final insult to all this? One sentence from Dr. Brennan who had come to see if he was alright.

"If you had needed some time off so as to be able to sexually satisfy Miss Wick you could have asked, Dr. Sweets, instead of going to such extreme measures."

Yep. He was in Hell.

_A/N: Just a short one to have some fun with Sweets. Should I do a chapter where he has something good happen? Or keep on and write the last two or three chapters in the same vein? Let me know. Thank you for all the continuing reviews. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_To be honest I was shocked at the very enthusiastic response to the last chapter, though it is deeply appreciated. I have decided with this chapter to do a slight reversal of fortune for poor Sweets. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"OW!" Sweets practically shouted as the head set was gingerly placed over his head and the ear phones put in place.

"Oh I'm _sooo_ sorry Lancelot!" Daisy practically gushed as she rubbed some more salve on Sweets' head.

"That's okay, Daisy," Sweets assured her, though he winced as he said it. "Could you let me take this one privately?"

"Sure," Daisy said with a smile. She gave him a careful kiss and then smiled widely. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

"Thanks," he smiled back. He frowned when the door closed and he looked at the comm set up. Now his regular torture was going to be in a hospital room. The same room he'd been in five months before when he'd overdosed on the Viagra. Thank God he hadn't developed a priapism, but it had been touch and go for a while. His dick still ached a bit when he had sex with Daisy. Booth had been pleased that the whole sharing of Brennan for a night was no longer even a damn blip on the radar screen, but Sweets still felt he'd been given the royal shaft for what he'd had to do to make that possible. A ten hour hard on! He hadn't even wanted to think about anything remotely relating to sex for a month afterward. Even now the idea of laying down and submitting to Daisy made him a bit anxious until he would climax and his hard on diminish, proving that poor Lancelot was in good working order once more. With a sigh, he pressed the connect button, opening the link.

"_Sweets!_" Booth's image and voice came piping through. He seemed happy.

"Hi, Booth," Sweets said.

"_I gotta say, Sweets, damn good job last night!_" Booth told him, once more letting it be known he had spies everywhere.

"_Good job?_" Sweets almost swallowed his tongue. "Dude, I have no hair left on my head! My eyebrows are nonexistent, to boot, and I have many first and a few second degree burns on my scalp! That's not good, it's a disaster!"

"_You're missing the point, Sweets_," Booth said good naturedly.

"And just what is the point?" Sweets asked sarcastically.

"_You proved that you have your priorities straight, Sweets!_" Booth crowed in delight. "_It took a while, and you had a few missteps along the way, but last night you proved that you'd do anything to keep Bones celibate until she gets home to Daddy!_"

"You do realize that calling yourself Daddy in that particular context has some rather interesting psychological implications," Sweets pointed out.

"_Freud was a pervert, Sweets_," Booth said sourly. "_Now back to business. Nice save on keeping Bones away from the tiki torch guy. I couldn't have done better myself_."

"Booth, I tripped as I walked up to the guy to see if I could ask him some questions and he went flying and the torch landed on me," Sweets pointed out. He didn't know why he was trying to be honest, but it seemed the right thing to do. He had to admit, though, that Brennan had seemed quite taken with the muscle bound torch juggler up until that point, so there had been an up side to his going up in flames. Daisy having spilled a highly alcoholic drink on his head moments before hadn't helped, though.

"_The result's the same, Sweets_," Booth replied a bit more happily than Sweets would have preferred. It was as though the man was enjoying the pain and suffering of a friend. "_Bones didn't have a chance to get to know muscle boy. That's the key. Remember that and stay focused_."

"Oh, yeah. Stay focused," Sweets groused. "Booth. Do you realize I am in the hospital again? The first time was for a ten hour hard on thanks to some Viagra, which I still think was defective. And now I got torched and have no fucking hair left! So I have a question for you, _**DADDY**_. After all this BS, is Dr. Brennan going to be interested in being with _Daddy_, or is she going to shoot _Daddy_ down again?"

Sweets enjoyed watching Booth's mouth open and shut like a goldfish as he tried to come up with a response. Obviously, Daddy hadn't thought that far ahead. Most likely Daddy was banking on Dr. Brennan wanting to satisfy some serious sexual urges and Daddy would be the most logical one to satisfy those urges.

"_That's pessimism, Sweets, and that's a major no-no in this command_," Booth finally said gruffly when his voice finally caught up with him.

"Alright, then, how are you going to accomplish your goal?" Sweets asked.

"_Not that it's any of your business, Sweets, but during this last ten months of Hell, I've spent every spare moment working out_," Booth smugly remarked. "_My perfect symmetry, which Bones has commented on favorably in the past, is now even more perfect and buff than ever. After the meet and greet at the Reflecting Pool, I'll invite her over to the apartment for a cozy dinner and when she arrives I'll answer the door in nothing but a towel, dripping water from my highly evolved body and see what she has to say. How's that for a plan?_"

"Like someone has a serious case of blue balls and is willing to stoop to new lows to get laid," Sweets bravely said.

"_At least I've kept my eye on the prize, Sweets, unlike someone I know who fell all over himself like some lovesick puppy on the dock and hugging the _**wrong**_ woman_," Booth taunted. He was in too good a mood to rise to Sweets baiting him. Bones had not been swept off her feet by any tiki torch jugglers, she was still celibate, and Sweets was finally getting it right, even if it was by way of accident.

"Just wait, Booth," Sweets warned. "It'll be your turn in a couple of months and we'll see just how pathetic you wind up being when you first see Dr. Brennan."

"_Never happen, Sweets_," Booth shot back. "_I am way too cool to be that pathetic_."

"Dude, you went way beyond pathetic years ago where Dr. Brennan is concerned," Sweets pointed out.

"_It's called a work in progress, Sweets_," Booth grated out from between clenched teeth, Sweets' sudden independent streak getting on his nerves finally.

"I don't think Dr. Brennan would be too happy if she knew you were referring to her as an object of some sort," Sweets shot back.

"_The_ **RELATIONSHIP** _is a work in progress, Sweets_," Booth pointed out. "_Not Bones. I'm not that suicidal. Now I gotta go. Remember. No one touches Bones, especially the tiki torch jugglers. Don't fuck up!_"

Sweets looked at the blank screen as he gingerly removed the head set. At least for once he hadn't gotten an ass chewing. Booth even seemed pleased with him. The down side was that even though he had pleased the man, he was still in Hell. He turned his head slightly and saw himself in the mirror. No hair. Not even eyebrows. No. Hell would be nice compared to this. But he looked at the bright side. Only two more months and he could go home to DC and be away from this Hell Hole for good. After that, Booth was on his own when it came to Dr. Brennan. Sweets wanted no part of it after this year of misery.

_A/N: Not much, but a fun little chapter where Sweets suffers some more, but pleases Booth nonetheless. A minor plus, but Sweets would take what he could get at that point. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the next to last chapter on this one. The response has been fabulous and I thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story as it has progressed and also those who have taken the time to offer any reviews. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sweets sat down at the dreaded console and put the headset on. His hair was just now growing back in splotches, but the doctors told him that he would grow it all back in the very near future. At least his eyebrows were now back. Strangely enough, though, he was extremely skittish around any kind of flames. He'd have to monitor himself to make sure he wasn't developing any kind of complex over the issue of fire. Reaching over, he pressed the connect button and Booth's face appeared on the screen.

"_Hey, Sweets!_" Booth said with a wide smile. "_The hair's looking good! It should be back in no time!_"

"My hair looks horrible, Booth," Sweets deadpanned.

"_Nah, it just gives you a distinctive look_," Booth joked. He really did feel for Sweets, but the boy had a mission to accomplish and he'd done what was necessary, accident or not. He himself had taken a bullet for Bones, after all, and you didn't hear him complaining, did you? Nope. Sweets was going to have to learn on his own that the important things in this world required sacrifice.

"Is there a point to all this, Booth, or have I done something wrong again?" Sweets asked. "After all we fly out of here tomorrow for DC."

"_Actually, Sweets, I have a small little gift for you_," Booth told him.

"Uh, oh," Sweets said immediately. This didn't sound good at all. There were only three people in the world that Booth gave gifts to on a whim, and he wasn't one of them. There had to be a catch.

"_Hey, this is a nice gift_," Booth protested. "_I spent the money and had your tickets upgraded to first class._"

"Excuse me?" Sweets almost swallowed his tongue. "You upgraded me and Daisy's seats to First Class?"

"_What? Hell no! The hyped up Energizer Bunny can take care of her own seats! I got the tickets for you_," Booth told him.

"Booth, I was supposed to sit with Daisy," Sweets argued. "You know. My fiancée? I'd kind of like to keep that state of affairs intact."

"_Oh no_," Booth told him. "_I've got something better for your trip home. In fact, if I didn't have to be here instead of there, I'd be jealous as Hell_."

The light bulb in Sweets head went off and he groaned. "Oh, nooo...," he drawled. "You mean..."

"_Yep! You get the best seat in the house. Right next to Bones_!" Booth revealed. He raised his hand before sweets could say anything. "_Now don't thank me yet, because it comes with a job, Sweets_."

"Uh, huh," Sweets moaned.

"_You are to make sure that no one, especially any handsome men, or any man in general, strikes up a conversation with her on the flight home_," Booth ordered. "_That also includes at the airports in between flights and everything_."

"But Daisy was wanting to join the Mile High Club!" Sweets protested vehemently. He was finally getting his Mojo back when it came to sex after the Viagra fiasco and now his plans for some fun on an international flight were going up in smoke!

"_Thank you very much for that thoroughly nauseating image, Sweets!_" Booth ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Booth, I have spent the last twelve months in Hell, and in that time I almost died from a raging hard on and had most of the hair on my body scorched off when a tiki torch fell on me," Sweets spelled out. "Dr. Brennan has remained celibate, and that is what you asked me to make sure of. When will it be my chance to actually have some fun?"

"_Until Bones is back in DC safe and sound in Daddy's waiting arms, you're still on duty, Sweets_," Booth let him know.

"You do realize that that could be pretty open ended if she isn't ready to actually be _**IN **_Daddy's arms, don't you?" Sweets asked, now very worried that his year of Hell was only getting started given the track record of those two and their feelings for one another.

"_Hey now, none of that pessimistic BS, Sweets_," Booth warned. "_You should be thanking me. I get you away from the Energizer Bunny for the day and you get to sit next to an awesome traveling companion instead_."

"You'll forgive me if I think that joining the Mile High Club is just a bit better than sitting next to Dr. Brennan on the long flight home," Sweets said sarcastically with a light smirk.

"_Sweets, I told you talk like that makes me nauseous and I just had lunch, so shut up_," Booth ordered with a glare. "_The Mile High Club will have to wait until your next trip with Daisy. Now here are the ground rules while you're sitting next to Daddy's girl on the way home._"

Sweets didn't mention the nightmare he could create for Booth if he simply let slip the rather possessive manner in which Booth was talking about Dr. Brennan. He figured that sooner or later the man would slip up and Dr. Brennan would mete out the appropriate punishment, though hopefully in the context of a strong relationship between the two and not the 'just partners' nonsense that currently reigned supreme. He got back to listening to Booth.

"_First, talk up Daddy every chance you get_," Booth directed. "_No hero bullshit, just what a great guy I am and how fabulous it will be to have me back around again. I need to make sure that her attention is focused on what's important and not wandering in hopes of finding some willing schmuck to relieve urges with. Second, no psychobabble crap. Bones doesn't believe in it to begin with, and the absolute _**last**_ thing I need when I see her and make the grand move is to have to talk her down from a tirade against all things related to psychology. Third, no talk about sex in any way whatsoever. If she brings the subject up do your damnedest to get the subject back to a more appropriate one, unless, of course she is talking about sex with me and in that case you do your best to convince her that being with Daddy is the real deal. Fourth, lay off the booze. You have a mission to accomplish, and hitting the sauce during said mission is a definite no no._"

"Is it too late to ask for a transfer?" Sweets asked half seriously.

"_Way too late_," Booth said in a firm tone. "_Buck up, Sweets. We're in the home stretch here_."

"Joy," Sweets muttered.

"_Okay, gotta go, Sweets_," Booth said with a grin. "_Remember the rules and what will happen if Daddy's girl gloms onto someone else to satisfy urges. See you in a few days, Sweets!_"

The next day Sweets made himself comfortable in the First Class seat right next to Dr. Brennan. As he'd suspected, Daisy had been less than thrilled with the new seating arrangement. In fact she'd threatened rip the airline desk guys balls off if she didn't have her Lancelot sitting next to her on the flight home. Only when it was apparent that the flights were booked solid and no changes could be made had she settled down, but glared at Sweets the entire time as if it was his fault somehow. He'd thought that perhaps he'd escaped the nightmare when the plane took off and Dr. Brennan was reading a massive tome that looked daunting even to him with his very educated mind and vocabulary. But it wasn't to be. That's when Dr. Brennan spoke up.

"Dr. Sweets," she said in a formal manner.

Sweets almost gulped audibly. Whenever she called him "Dr. Sweets" it was usually when he had screwed up somehow. "Yes, Dr. Brennan?" he managed to say in a normal voice.

"I know what you and Booth have been up to this past 12 months, and I must say that I am not pleased," she began.

"Oh, _crap_," Sweets muttered.

"I know all about your so called assignment to make sure I remained celibate during this entire year on Maluku," she continued. "I also know all about the satellite conversations, and in fact listened in on most of them."

"You did?" Sweets squeaked out. The sweat was now rolling off of him.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "I believe it is time we have a lengthy discussion about the proper ethical roles that professionals have, and how you have seemingly ignored your professional ethics when it comes to myself and my personal life. Of course, I had no intention of breaking my self-imposed celibacy this past year, as I have spent the time pondering how to make amends for the dreadful mistake of rejecting Booth 13 months ago, but that does not excuse direct interference in my personal life."

"Just how long will this conversation take?" Sweets asked.

"I believe the entire trip home to DC should allow us enough time to cover the essentials in sufficient detail," Brennan told him.

If he had one, Sweets would have put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He was finally leaving the Island of Hell as he now dubbed Maluku, and his Hell was continuing! On the entire flight home! He was going to definitely make sure _Daddy_ paid for this one!

"Shall we begin?" Brennan asked politely, though the steel in her voice would brook no contradiction.

"Sure," Sweets groaned and slid down in his seat.

"Sit up straight, Sweets!" Brennan ordered. "You're not a little boy!"

Yep. He was _**STILL**_ in Hell.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little addition. Only one more chapter to go and this story will be complete. Thank you again for all the great reviews and comments. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_I haven't decided if this will be the last chapter or not, but it is a good location to end the story. I look forward to your views on that. Thank you for the wonderful encouragement on this story. It's been great! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sweets was in his office (his haven, his sanctuary,...etc.) going over the files he'd been given that morning detailing what he'd be working on now that he was back. He'd been welcomed back with some good natured ribbing about his hair, or lack of in this case. Caroline had taken one look at him and laughed her ass off, but hers was the extreme end of the reactions. Most had been sympathetic and told him it was great to have him back.

"SWEETS!" freshly reinstated Special Agent Seeley Booth said loudly from the doorway as he entered with Dr. Brennan.

Sweets about jumped out of his skin. He had a 12 month excursion into Hell behind him, so he figured he would be forgiven for not being terribly charitable towards the two people in front of him. He'd hoped to have a week or two before seeing either of them, but apparently it was not to be.

"Hi guys," he said nicely enough.

"We're here for our session, Sweets," Booth said as he and Brennan took their usual seats in front of him

Alarm bells and red flags immediately sounded in Sweets' head at that. He grabbed his planner instantly and checked to see what was on there. Nope. No appointment. In fact he'd requested that they be given a different therapist for the initial months of their return.

"I don't see any appointment," he protested.

"Oh, I arranged all of the appointments," Brennan said with a smile and a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What?" Booth said in shock looking at his best friend. He'd been under the impression that this was mandatory, so he'd reluctantly agreed to interrupt their reunion for it.

"Oh, no," Sweets muttered, recalling the hellish, grueling nightmare that was the flight home from Indonesia.

"We now have three one hour sessions per week for the foreseeable future," Brennan declared smugly.

"_**WHAT?**_" Booth bellowed.

"Three a week?" Sweets squeaked as he took in the thoroughly self-satisfied look on Brennan's face. It was difficult enough with only one session a week, but three?

"I believe that the three of us have a great deal to discuss," Brennan said, the evil glint in her eyes still there. She moved her right hand to Booth's left thigh and slid it up until it was just shy of a very important piece of anatomy. From the corner of her eye she could see the shocked expression on Booth's face.

Sweets saw the movement of Brennan's hand and his eyes widened. Oh, Man! In his office? Was nothing sacred?

"Uh, Bones?" Booth squeaked out as he frantically looked at his best friend and partner.

Bones looked over at Booth and grinned. "Yes, Booth?" she asked, putting a slightly sexy purr into her voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eye movement making it obvious that he was very uncomfortable, not only about where they were, but also that there was an audience. He was also pretty shocked as he hadn't even made the grand move yet.

"I'm just giving **DADDY** what he's been craving for soooo loooonnnngggg, **Boothy**," Bones said as she drawled out the last words and cupped his now apparent erection.

"You _**TOLD**_ her?" Booth shot an accusatory glare over to Sweets.

"Boothy?" Sweets asked, suddenly curious about the nickname that Dr. Brennan had apparently given Booth.

Bones made a quick move and straddled a very nervous Booth. "Sweets didn't tell me anything," she told the man whose lap she was straddling.

"Then how...?"

"Booth," she admonished. "Do you really think that an unsecured communication, or communications, to and from a project I am in charge of would escape my attention, or that I would not listen in once I discovered that you were contacting Sweets directly and only sending me e-mails?"

Booth glared at Sweets fiercely. "Remind me to rip your balls off for not securing the damn communications, Numb Nuts!" he hissed. Then he groaned as Bones shifted her weight down against his erection and slowly rotated. "Oh, God, that feels good, Bones," Booth moaned.

"First, though, Booth, there's the little matter of '_**Daddy's Girl**_'?" Bones said as she ground down even further. She wished she could see Sweets' face right then as she knew it would be extremely humorous. "I am not a simple piece of sexual property, Booth," she told him firmly.

"Hey, it's just an expression, Bones," Booth pleaded.

"Uh, guys?" Sweets pleaded. "This is my office? You know. The place I work? At the FBI?"

"But Dr. Sweets, we have no secrets," Bones said with a look over her shoulder. "Do we, Boothy?" she turned to Booth, his eyes riveted to her cleavage.

"Is this for real, Bones?" Booth asked. He prayed that it was, despite what was happening in this place of all places.

"Of course it is," she purred. "Why else would I have remained celibate this long if it wasn't?"

"Then can we take this to someplace more private, like either of our apartments?" Booth pleaded, his self-control almost completely gone. "I'd rather not give the twelve year old over there a lesson in sex ed, with visuals."

"Uh, I already know plenty on the birds and the bees," Sweets offered up, also praying that this horror would end.

"Boothy and I need your office for the next couple of hours, Dr. Sweets," Bones said over her shoulder with a pointed look that told him that she was not joking around, though the sexy purr when she said "Boothy" was clearly evident.

Sweets knew he wasn't going to win, so he beat a hasty retreat. "Just turn out the lights when you leave," he said as he closed the door behind him. Thankfully the shades were already drawn. He decided to go to the lounge just across the hall and wait it out while having some coffee. After that he would check on his office to see what damage needed repair and if the place needed fumigated. This was **HELL!**

Two hours later Bones let poor Booth up off the floor in Sweets' office. She smiled, admiring the view of a very naked Seeley Booth. Very nice indeed. The prior two hours had been spent frantically making love, and to some extent just downright dirty, sweaty fucking to slake the mutual desires, urges, and raging hormones the two had been holding in for so long. Of course Booth had been somewhat reluctant, but she'd convinced him by pointing out that if DADDY wanted to actually get some, or even be able to physically have some, in this lifetime, then he'd better strip down and see to her long ignored urges and needs. THAT had caught his attention.

"I assume that this whole sex in a VERY public place is my punishment for the whole Daddy's Girl thing?" Booth prodded, wanting to make sure that his punishment was over and done with.

"No," Bones replied as she pulled on her panties and bra. "This was your punishment for what you caused Sweets to go through this past year. Your punishment for Daddy's Girl will be tonight at my apartment."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what that's going to be," he shuddered, knowing that Bones had a decidedly evil streak in her when she was pissed about something.

Bones' lips curled up in a wicked grin. "Do you know the phrase 'High Yo Silver!'" she asked smugly.

"Oh, shit!" Booth paled as he got his clothes on. Now instead of Sweets pulling duty in Hell it seemed like it was his turn. He looked at Bones, though, and ran his eyes over her clad only in bra and panties. Maybe his own time in Hell wouldn't be so bad. Then he recalled those sick fuckers at the pony play resort and revised his last thought. His own time in Hell would be worse!

"And Boothy?" Bones said as she finished dressing and opening the door to the office. "I plan on riding my stallion all night long."

Booth groaned, but followed her out and when they were passing a rather pale Sweets coming from down the other end of the hall, he hissed at the younger man "_This is all your fault!_"

Sweets entered his office and just knew that his time in Hell was only just beginning. Maybe Daisy would be interested in going back to Maluku for some follow up work. He'd have to ask her that night.

_A/N: Just a short one. I am undecided, as I mentioned, on whether to end this here or continue on for a bit, thus I left this so it could go either way. Now Sweets has to deal with the duo from Hell three times a week! And Booth is going to find out what Pony Play is really all about. LOL. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_After a great deal of thought, I have decided to continue this one a couple of more chapters just to round it out a bit now that they're home, though the torture, or Hell, is both Sweets' and Booth's now that Bones is in the drivers' seat, so to speak, or is that the saddle? LOL. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was feeling somewhat humiliated as he was on all fours in a g-string that defined the term butt floss in his opinion. He now had a whole world of sympathy for women who wore that stuff for men's entertainment. Not that he didn't before, but he now had firsthand evidence of what he had been a bit uncertain of before. Adding insult to injury Bones had also _branded_ him! Oh not with a hot branding iron, or anything so dramatic, but she had spent an awful lot of time with a permanent fine tip marker creating a brand on his right ass cheek. Her apartment, at least for tonight, was the Dolphin Ranch, so he had a feeling that any brand had a dolphin as a primary element.

What was he doing in this predicament? Simple. He was paying for all the Daddy and Daddy's Girl stuff he'd spouted to that numbskull Sweets for the past year. That stupid idiot hadn't had the foresight to secure the satellite communications, thus tipping off Bones that something was amiss. He should be naked, sweaty, and buried to the hilt inside of Bones right now, but no. He had to pay for his sins, so he was stuck with this bullshit. He only hoped no one ever found out about this or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh Boothy," came the voice he loved, but now feared with this getup.

He turned his head and his eyes almost popped out of his skull. There was Bones dressed to kill. By terminal arousal, that is. DAMN! She was completely naked except for a black leather, unbuttoned, three button vest, black leather chaps, a black leather cowgirl hat, black leather gloves, and black, leather, high heeled calf length boots. The vest came across her breasts barely covering her nipples and aureola. Her neatly trimmed pussy was framed by the belt of the chaps and the cutaway design, leaving nothing to the imagination. There was one thing that deeply concerned him, though, and that was the object in her right hand.

"A _**CATTLE PROD**_!" he yelped a couple of octaves higher than normal.

Bones chuckled. "Don't worry, it's fake," she assured him. She pressed the end of it against her bare abdomen to demonstrate. "I gave a real one to Daisy," she continued.

Booth's eyes grew wide. "You didn't!" he said with a bit of a cringe.

"Yes, I did," she smiled wickedly. "Miss Wick is quite liberal in her sexual repertoire and I suggested something similar to what we are enjoying this evening. I also gave her a few props, and some suggestions."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Booth muttered.

"With a fake prod it's possible to stimulate the prostate through the perineum," she informed him, almost laughing at the very real cringe that showed on his face.

"Does daisy know it's a real cattle prod?" he asked.

"No."

Booth made a mental note to seriously apologize to Sweets on this one. He may want Sweets to suffer, but getting volts of electricity shot into your prostate and cajones? He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. It was then that he noticed the delicate scent of Bones arousal as she got near him. He breathed it in just a bit deeper and confirmed his suspicions. She was very aroused. It definitely confirmed her enjoyment of role-playing.

"Now my little horsey," Bones said in a seductive voice as she grasped the reins she had placed on Booth a bit ago, though without a bit as she wanted her horsey to be able to talk. "How about a little bit of grazing?" she offered as she sat down on the couch, her ass towards the edge and her legs spread wide offering her pussy to his passion filled stare. She tugged on the reins urging him forward and she was amused at his eager little canter on all fours towards his special "pie" for the evening. She'd done an anthropological study once on the various slang terms for male and female genitalia and she'd been highly amused at the comparison of a woman's genitals and pie. The comparison fit, she had to admit, but from that point on, which was just after she had entered her long period of celibacy, she had thought of nothing but Booth going down on her and enjoying her "special" pie whenever she imagined her and Booth being together.

Bones was amused as he held his face within a couple of inches of her center, almost literally drinking in the sight. She decided to add a bit of fuel to the fire. "I think that from now on when we're alone you're Boothy," she threw out there. She shifted her hips a bit to let him know that this was much more than a peep show.

Booth was too mesmerized to even care what was being said. Talk about a _**HEAVENLY**_ sight! His priest was going to be seriously considering excommunicating pool Seeley after his next time in confession. "No problem," he said absently as he leaned his head forward and let his tongue trace the length of her slit from bottom to top, making sure that he spent a moment teasing her clit. The gasp that came from her when he did was music to his ears. Once he heard that he went to town.

Bones almost had heart failure as he literally attacked her pussy in his enthusiasm. He was all over her, it seemed, yet he was steady and methodical, learning all her secrets. It was a heady feeling, and she was lost in it, almost forgetting what was actually going on as she tugged on the reins forcing his head in further between her legs and mashing the lips of her pussy against his mouth. She couldn't help the slight keening sound she made as his nose would nudge her clit every couple of seconds, and when Booth slid his tongue inside of her she exploded in a small, but very powerful, orgasm. She loved having a man eat her out, but she didn't normally have an orgasm that quickly. Her Boothy had just cleared the all important hurdle in their private little steeple chase. She frowned at him when he lifted his head.

"Hey!" she protested. "You haven't finished your appetizer yet," she told him as she shifted her hips letting him know where he was supposed to be lavishing her with oral attention. "Get back to your grazing, Stud," she ordered with a wicked smile.

Booth decided to surprise her a little and have a short whinney as he burrowed his mouth back to what he'd dreamed of for so damn long. He wasn't one of those pansies who couldn't, or rather wouldn't, deliver the goods when the time came. No, Sir. If Bones wanted a prize Stallion, then she got a prize Stallion ready and eager to play, even if he did think it a bit fucked up.

Bones groaned, but loved every second of it. She decided to give him a treat. She pulled back her legs above his back and settled down the heels of her booted feet on his back near the top. What she didn't think he'd seen was the pair of spurs she wore, but not real spurs. These had small balls on the end of the spines of the spurs. The perfect way to massage his back along the spinal column if she did it lightly enough, with a slight bit of pressure. She'd seen how his back was slightly tight when she'd removed his shirt earlier. How couldn't she? She given his perfectly toned and buff body a serious inspection from head to toe. Placing her heels on his back she began running the spurs up and down his spinal column, bringing forth the moan of pleasure she'd expected from him.

"Like that, Boothy?" she purred as he paid special attention to her clit, letting her know he liked what she was doing. She let her head fall back and moaned her own pleasure. "Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll take good care of my prize stud, Boothy," she egged him on. She knew he would know that she was not implying that she had other studs vying for some attention. They'd talked a bit before going to see Sweets and had made it clear to each other that this was their time now to do this right and finally be together.

For the next hour as Bones had several very explosive orgasms and Booth enjoyed his "pie" they gave each other a substantial amount of pleasure. Once Bones had recovered her equilibrium upon Booth finishing his snack, she had commanded her "Stallion" to lay back and she had quickly impaled herself on him and rode him for quite some time, making sure not to let him cum for a while as she wanted to enjoy this. She also teased him a bit.

"I've got the perfect gift for you to give me on my birthday this year," she whispered in his ear as she used her hips to continue stimulating him, but not create too much friction.

"Oh?" Booth asked, barely coherent as he enjoyed what was happening, and glad to have the reigns off.

"You can make me a mold of your cock so I can make a dildo from it for the Sybian I'm thinking of buying. That way I can enjoy my Stallion any time I want to when you're not available," she told him.

"Dream on, Bones," Booth told her deadpan. He gave a couple of powerful upward thrusts to show her that her Stallion had plenty of energy to take care of her needs, and likely to the point that his being away for a short bit, or vice versa, would not be enough to miss him _that_ much.

Bones chuckled as she sped up her hip movements. "Well a girl has to try," she said worked to bring him off now. She had some other fun things planned for him that night. Like christening every room in her apartment beginning with the en suite bathroom where she planned on him making love to her in the jacuzzi tub she'd ordered installed a few weeks ago to be ready when she returned from Maluku.

Five hours later Bones was snuggled up against Booth's side , her head laid on his chest. She was tired, completely sated, and for the first time in a long time she was happy. She could hear Booth breathing steadily and she smiled. She'd managed to wear him out completely. Now that made her feel complete. He was the best lover she'd ever had, and she was beginning to think that it was the braking the laws of physics that he'd talked about a few years before. As she as thinking of all the fun she was going to have with Booth the next day, the phone rang. She reluctantly picked it up and listened as a very worked up Daisy Wick told her what had happened. She told her that she would be there to see for herself the next day and then hung up.

"What's the matter now?" Booth mumbled.

Bones smiled. "Oh, nothing too important," she told him. "Sweets just found out what happens when a real cattle prod is used on his perineum. He'll be in the hospital for a few days recovering."

Booth cringed as he imagined for a brief second how that would feel, as well as noticing that his balls had shriveled up inside him rather quickly. "Bones," he requested.

"Yes, Boothy?" she replied, amused at the strangled tone he used.

"Remind me to never piss you off," he told her. He also made a mental note to make sure that he sent Sweets a get well soon fruit basket. Sweets' must feel like he was in Hell. Bones' laughter was the last thing he heard as he fell back to sleep.

_A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, but a few things have kept me from writing like I wanted to. I plan on taking this another chapter or two, but it is winding down. I hope this chapter was a nice tide over for a short bit. Thanks again for all the great reviews and encouragement. Gregg._


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's another chapter to this one. Thank you for the continuing reviews. They've been great and a real inducement to continue with this story. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth had to admire Bones. She'd come up with a logical excuse to give Daisy to explain the real cattle prod, and the younger, extremely hyper woman had bought it hook, line, and sinker. Now he had his own apology to dish out. Oh, he could say that everything that had happened to Sweets over the last year had been the young lads own damn fault, and he sincerely believed that. You don't take on a mission and then bitch about the personal consequences, after all. What he was willing to cop an apology to was the whole cattle prod bit, even though that was all Bones. That was just a bit _too much_ icing on the proverbial cake for all of Sweets' bullshit over the years. So, fruit basket in hand, he opened the door to Sweets' hospital room and walked in.

"Hey Sweets!" he said in a cheerful tone. "How ya doing?"  
Sweets, who felt like his balls were the size of grapefruit and hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, looked at Booth incredulously. "How am I?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, yeah," Booth said as he set down the fruit basket. "You are in the hospital, and I brought you a get well soon fruit basket, so I'm asking how you are."

"I get my balls zapped with a live cattle prod and the man asks me how I am," Sweets muttered.

"I've spent a year going through absolute Hell, and just when I think the nightmare is over, **AFTER** the two of you screw your brains out in **MY** office, I get nailed in the balls with a cattle prod provided, no less, by Dr. Brennan! So tell me, Booth, just how should I feel?"

"Proud of a job well done and a mission accomplished?" Booth offered. "Because I gotta say, Sweets, Daddy is very happy this morning."

"I'm so happy for you," Sweets muttered.

"I heard that, _**DADDY**_," Bones said as she stuck her head in the door and then back out again.

Booth cringed. "Damn," he muttered now. "She must have some sort of bug on me."

"No, she just knows you too well," Sweets chuckled. "Now back to my problem," he maneuvered the discussion.

"What problem?" Booth asked, feigning ignorance. He could care less about the walking pimple's problems, though he felt for the guy on the whole cattle prod business. He made a mental note to get Bones a bouquet of daisies and such in order to stay on her good side. No sense in risking his own cajones, was there?

"I have just spent a year in Hell, Booth," Sweets said firmly. "A _**year**_. I think I have some payback coming my way."

"Payback?" Booth spluttered. "What did I do?"

Sweets looked at him incredulously. "What did you do? What about that whole bullshit assignment of making damn sure that Dr. Brennan remained celibate while she was at the dig? What about all the trouble I went through during that time? I had to endure a 1o hour hard on. I had to be Dr. Brennan's personal assistant, and that is not easy considering her standards. I got torched by a flying tiki torch and am only now growing back a little bit of hair. I had to endure over twenty hours on a plane next to Dr. Brennan enduring a lecture the whole way on professional ethics and responsibility. And to top it all off, Dr. Brennan gave Daisy a real cattle prod and I got my balls zapped! **ALL** of that is your fault, Booth!"

"No it's-" Booth tried to start.

"Can it, Booth, it's all your fault," Sweets dug in his heels. "This has been the worst year if my life, and it all began with your so called assignment that you gave me. Now you get to do something for me."

"Get real, Sweets," Booth snorted.

"Or I tell Dr. Brennan about _you _actually using psychology on your cases instead of a hard science and facts," Sweets added.

That made Booth pause. Bones had already pissed Bones off once, and the result had been him playing horsey for a night. Not too fun in his opinion, though the more sexual activities had sure been awesome. If she thought for even a second that he was using psychology instead of something more tangible, no matter how ridiculous the notion was and the fact that Sweets would be lying his ass off, then he'd be praying to get back to the good old days of horsey play. Bones had a serious revenge streak running through her, he was discovering.

"Okay what's on your mind," he sighed. It really sucked when a 12 year old Geek had you by the balls.

"No cell phones at all are to be on when we have our three sessions a week," Sweets demanded.

"Oh, well, Bones will have hers," Booth nodded.

"Hers are to be off, too," Sweets told him.

"Damn."

"One completed trust building exercise per session, with no complaints or snide comments," Sweets continued.

"That takes all the fun out of it!" Booth protested.

"And you think that concerns me?" Sweets asked, an evil look on his face.

"Killjoy," Booth muttered.

"I expect both of you to fill out another questionnaire and also maintain a journal for the next six months," Sweets concluded.

"A _**JOURNAL**_?" Booth said loudly. "I've got enough damn paperwork as it is!"

"Uh, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets called out in a louder voice.

"_Deal!_" Booth said instantly before Bones could respond.

"Did you need something Sweets?" Bones asked as she came into the hospital room. "Oh, Daisy said she would be right back. Something about making sure that the Doctors have you on the right medications."

"Oh, nothing," Sweets told her. I was just getting tired and wanted to thank you and Booth for coming to see me."

"You're welcome," she replied. She noticed that Booth looked a bit nervous, so she decided to speed things along, as well. She had some more sexual activities mapped out for them, after all. "Are you ready, Booth?"

"Right behind you, Bones," Booth said as he was out of his chair like a shot. "Gotta go, Sweets. Take care of the nads, Buddy."

Sweets grimaced as he was once more reminded of his injury. He leaned back in the bed wondering if blackmailing Booth was such a good idea. That man could make him miserable, and he had a distinct feeling that his time in Hell might not be over. Oh, well. He did wrangle a promise of good, sound therapy from Booth, which meant that their asses were his three times a week. Maybe he could make them feel a little of Satan's fire for a change.

_A/N: Short, I know, but I think a bit of fun. I think I'm going to finish the story with one more chapter where Booth and Bones get even for all the therapy conditions imposed on them. What do you think? Gregg._


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the final chapter to this one. I know that it could go on virtually _ad infinitum_, but I wanted to end it on a fun note where Bones once more gets back at Booth and Sweets. Thank you for all the great responses to this story, and I hope you like this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was in a great mood as he and Bones walked into Sweets' office. He'd had the best three weeks of his adult life, and it was only getting better. Bones was a walking, talking sex machine, and Seeley Booth was the damn lucky recipient of her laser-like focus for her attentions. Fortunately for him the horsey play was long in the past. She seemed, though, to be working her way through the Kama Sutra page by page. He needed to give her a small reminder that he wasn't as limber as he was a few years back, and his spine was a bit sore right then.

"Hey, Sweets! How they hangin'?" he asked in a booming voice.

"Booth!" Bones admonished. "That is not very nice seeing as Sweets could have been seriously injured."

"Could have been?" Sweets asked incredulously. "Try he _**was**_ seriously injured!"

"Get over it, Sweets," Booth told the younger man. "You got a fruit basket out of the deal. What more could you want?"

"I nearly get my balls fried to a crisp and you think a fruit basket makes it all better?" Sweets cried out a few octaves higher than normal.

"You could have Daisy kiss it better," Bones offered. Inside she was pleased with herself as she said something that Booth had told her once about what he used to do with Parker to get Parker's mind off minor cuts and scrapes. She adjusted it for this one and began her slow payback. Booth looked ill at the thought of what she'd just said, so the payback was going well. Booth may have a plan for this session, but she was the one who would get the revenge, especially when she turned the session into one of her own plans instead of following Booth's.

"Uh, Daisy's not allowed near them for a while," Sweets managed to squeak out. It's not that he didn't want to be with Daisy, but he needed to work a bit on the irrational fear he had about Daisy going anywhere near the Boys.

"Well, let's get started, Sweets," Booth said with a sigh. He pulled out his cell phone and showed Sweets that it was indeed turned off, then he looked at Bones who did the same.

"Okay," Sweets said with a smile. "I was thinking that this session could be a trust building exercise."

"I would like to do word association," Bones blurted out all of a sudden.

Sweets paled and Booth turned beet red, clearly remembering the last time that they'd played that little game.

"You would?" Sweets gulped as he saw the deadly glare that Booth shot his way.

"Yes," Bones replied simply.

"Uh, Bones, how about we go with something simpler," Booth suggested. "I know! We can catch each other before the other hits the ground by falling back."

"Excellent suggestion, Booth," Sweets nodded in agreement. Anything to get away from word association.

"Word association," Bones said, throwing a glare of her own at the two men.

"Fuck," Booth muttered under his breath.

"Cock," Bones replied, a smug smile on her face, also noting the horror on Booth and Sweets' faces.

"Rooster," Booth said, desperately trying to clean it up, knowing that protesting that the word she'd worked off of was not a word for the exercise would get him nowhere.

Sweets watched the two and wanted to shrink into the floor and die. Dr. Brennan was clearly exacting some revenge for the last year's antics, and was using his manipulation of Booth on the subject of session boundaries to her advantage.

"Alpha Male," Bones responded, not letting the subject get too far away from where she wanted it.

"Alpha Female," Booth shot back smugly. Let her try and turn that one around. It was a positive one, after all.

"Dominant," Bones fired her own response. She saw Booth take a deep, steadying breath, which she found amusing.

"Bones," Booth blurted without thinking.

"Boning," Bones said with a sly wink.

"Hot," Booth said, again with no censoring, despite the fact that his conscience, which had _**some**_ morals and standards left, was screaming at him to keep it clean.

"Hard," Bones said in a steady purr. She moved her gaze to Booth's lap and licked her lips at the site of his straining hard on.

Sweets was watching this with mounting horror. He'd had his damn office fumigated after the last visit, and now they were heading in the same direction. He was definitely going to write an article on the _**evils**_ of word association after this one. It didn't build trust. It created nightmares and horror stories!

"Soft," Booth added, a little bit of a growl in his voice, his libido when it came to Bones getting the better of his moral sensibilities.

"Pussy," Bones said bluntly and directly, though with a very seductive purr to it.

"I want you," Booth blurted out. Jr. was clearly in control now and Sr. would be in confession that afternoon getting a serious lecture and getting called a pervert any number of times by his priest. He'd also be blushing to beat all Hell every time he as much as glanced at Bones for the next few days. But dammit! Sex with Bones was _**SEX WITH BONES!**_

"Then take me," Bones told him, a wicked smile gracing her lips. She figured that making out and having sex in Sweets' office every session for the next few weeks would send a message about who was really in charge to both Sweets and Booth. She'd make it up to Booth that night, though.

"Get out, Sweets," Booth ordered without taking his eyes off of Bones.

"Now hold on!" Sweets protested, demonstrating that he had some courage left stored up in his fried testes. "This is _**MY**_ office. I just had the damn place fumigated from the last time you two did this!"

Booth tore his gaze away from Bones for a moment and glared at Sweets. "Sweets, I have a gun, and unless you want to have your dick shot off and the remains fed to you, you will **GET OUT**!"

Sweets stomped out of his office, red faced and humiliated once again. His own office was turning into a damn bordello for Booth and Brennan now that those two were together. He almost had heart failure when he heard what Brennan said as he was closing the door.

"_Bend me over his desk and take me from behind, Boothy_," she said with a husky, sexy bewitching tone of voice.

It was official. The last year was only the warm up. Sweets' whole life had just entered a state of Hell. The really fucked up part, in his opinion, was that the one wielding the whip now was none other than Dr. Brennan, and she had both himself and Booth by the balls. He pulled out his cell phone and called the cleaning service he'd hired the last time this happened. He had a feeling that this "session" would make the last one look like a day at the park.

_A/N: All is right with the world and Bones has the upper hand, which she deserves after the antics that Sweets and Booth pulled over the previous year. Thank you for staying with me on this one, and the reviews have been wonderful. Gregg._


End file.
